


Grow On You

by kitakeneru



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pretty much the entire cast is somehow in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitakeneru/pseuds/kitakeneru
Summary: Hilda will do whatever it takes to protect her little prince, and right now that means finding the one person who can unlock his power.  The thing is, she doesn't like him.  Not one bit.Fic originally posted on FFNet, due to difficulties it is now moved to a new home and hopefully will find its conclusion here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be undergoing some revisions as it is migrated (it's been quite a few years, afterall). Thus the fic you see here may have slight differences with the earlier version that was posted elsewhere.

Grow On You

Chapter 1

The Hunt Begins

* * *

Sounds of rushed footfalls passed by her hiding place and Hilda slowly expelled the breath she had been holding. It wasn't easy shaking off the Sniffers with their dogs, but she wasn't trained to be a royal guard for nothing. For the first time in her life, she found herself using every bit of knowledge she knew to go around every bit of security she had helped set up.

Useless, she thought. All those years of helping to make sure the army is well-trained comes down to this - a manhunt. For her. The bundle in her arms remained oblivious to all, sleeping soundly. She took a moment to adjust her hold on the baby, making sure her dagger was within easy access. Hilda was never one to strike first, but extreme situations called for extreme measures. They would expect her to be rational. They would expect her to not draw a weapon before explaining herself. They wouldn't be expecting her to do the exact opposite, because that's just not her. "Being predictable has its advantages afterall," She managed a wry smile. Who would believe that after seven loyal years of serving the King and Queen and given trust to protect the youngest Prince, she would suddenly run away with him? Not her. Not Hilda. But she had to. It was necessary, because she had to protect him.

But first, she had to get out of the kingdom.

Making sure that the coast is clear, she released the spell she had been holding and then noiselessly slipped away from the tree trunk she had been hiding against. Hilda was known for her battle magic prowess but no one could have guessed  _camouflage._

Silence in all directions; that meant those bastards who were after her had gone. No, she corrected herself as she stared at the sleeping baby; they're not after me. They're after him.

There was the sound of flapping wings and a black bird the size of a raven descended, shifting into a different form right before hitting the ground.  "Milady," A large, heavyset man appeared next to her. "I have secured an Akbaba nearby. Let us make haste now before they come here again." She nodded and allowed the man to lead her to a small clearing where a large Akbaba was tethered to a tree. The insignia emblazoned on its saddle was the Zebub Royal Crest, which indicated it was a military bird. That meant it would obey orders. Good.

"Rise," Hilda commanded and the bird got to its feet. She then mounted the bird and looked at her companion. "Provide a distraction while I escape, Alaindelon." "Yes, milady," Alaindelon bowed and shapeshifted into a black shadow that resembled her before sprinting into the undergrowth. As the Akbaba took flight she mentally calculated that it would be at least an hour before they realize that she had left the country, but that was enough. "I will find a Channeler for you, Young Master," She said aloud as she kissed the sleeping prince's forehead. "This Hilda will not stop until you are back in the royal palace where you belong."

 

* * *

 

"She escaped?" Yolda knelt before her master, silently seething for letting Hilda slip through her grasp. Her twin sister had proven time and time again that she could be obstinate when she decided to be, and not even the whole of the Pillar Squad could capture her.

"Lord En, they have Alaindelon with them. He led our men on a wild goose chase while Hilda escaped on an Akbaba."

Lord En, the firstborn prince was still barely in his teens.  And it showed.  Outside, thunder echoed his fury and Yolda sneaked a glare at Isabella, the prince's favourite. She had been silent throughout Yolda's report and that rankled.  How dare Isabella look so patronizing when it was Yolda who had to work hard to chase after Hilda?

Isabella giggled and stepped up. "Please don't be angry, your highness.  Yolda did try her best..." Isabella let her gaze slide over to Yolda, who bristled at the condescension.  

"You are dismissed, Yolda," Prince En finally sniffed and Yolda made her exit with haste.  Isabella followed the blonde's exit with a calculative gleam before fashioning her expression into a more... troubled one.  "Lord En, would it not be prudent to send the Pillar Squad after Hilda now? We must recover your brother before the King and Queen returns from their campaign in the North."

"Sending the Pillar Squad? For this?" Prince En snorted.  "Sending elephants to crush an ant?"

"This ant is Hilda, your highness.  The most capable of us all.  Even her twin could not keep up with her."

Prince En growled as he closed his eyes to consider.  With the King and Queen away, the authority to mobilize the Pillar Squad was in his hands.  But was it really necessary? No matter how skilled she is, Hilda is one person.  And she has left the support of the Makai military behind.  Surely it would not be difficult to capture her.

"Very well.  Summon Salamander to me."

"I'll go!" His second favourite, Sachura jumped up and pattered out of the room.  She did not need to go far to find Salamander - the fair-haired Commander was standing by the corridor overlooking the inner courtyard near Prince En's apartments.  He glanced up as Sachura approached and gave a short bow.  "How is the Prince?"

"As expected, he's calling you commander."

Salamander smiled faintly.  "Of course."  He allowed himself to be lead by Sachura but not even ten steps in Sachura turned heel and stalked right up to his face with a glare.  "That curse of yours, can it really not be broken?" 

Salamander arched an eyebrow.  "No curse is unbreakable. However to break the sleep curse on Prince Beelzebub, he must find a Channeler compatible with his power wavelength. And we all know that is quite impossible – every Channeler in the kingdom has gone through the ritual and not one managed to synchronize with him."

"What if Hilda tried to find a Channeler outside the kingdom?" Sachura hissed. "It's possible that someone out there can be a Channeler, right?"

"The possibility is very small," Salamander smiled. "She would need to have the devil's luck to find that one particular Channeler before any of my men can find her."

"...That's fine then," Sachura looked relieved as they continued on to Prince En's quarters. "Because if it's one thing Hilda doesn't believe in, it's luck."

"Have faith, Sachura," Salamander smiled.  "We will succeed in putting Prince En on the throne."

She merely shot him a glare.  "We are merely cooperating because you promised that.  This plan had better work, or we will  _all_ be executed when the King returns."

Salamander merely smiled.


	2. The Man With The Devil's Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Some story elements have been modified to fit with the current narrative... With a story this long there was bound to be some inconsistencies so yeah.

**Chapter 2**

**Grow On You**

~ The Man With The Devil's Luck ~

"Royal straight flush!" Oga Tatsumi cackled as he threw his hand onto the table. "Who's ya daddy now, eh? Eh? Eh?" He did a little victory pose, irking his friends.

Furuichi Takayuki sweat-dropped as he looked at his own hand, a measly pair of Jacks and odds and ends. "Damn you, but you really have the devil's luck."

"Six royal straight flushes in a row," Hidetora tossed his own hand onto the table, groaning and lay back on the ground. "That's it. I'm never playing poker with you ever again, Oga. Not even if you put me at sword point hanging over a cauldron of oil. Y'hear me?"

Tatsumi gleefully raked in all the coins he won into his money pouch. "This beats ambushing caravans any day."

"Speaking of which, I heard a merchant caravan coming in with silks and spices should be passing any time now," Takayuki idly chewed on a blade of grass as he looked down the hill slope where a road snaked through. At the moment it was deserted, which was why the three bandits were passing time by playing poker.

"Silks eh?" Hidetora grinned. "Sounds like a good haul. Any idea on the escort?"

"Meh, probably some armed horsemen. Nothing you two can't handle," Takayuki arched an eyebrow at his two companions. Of the two, Toujou Hidetora was easily the bigger brawler but Tatsumi could match him punch for punch despite being the lighter pugilist. He had found Tatsumi beating up some thieves on the highway because they had stolen some bananas from a kid, and then extorted all their money before letting them go. It had been such a strange scene that Takayuki offered him to be a partner in crime, and what's more surprising was that Tatsumi agreed. It helped that the man had a reputation in Ishi village - he was nicknamed Oga the Ogre. Half the time whenever they ambushed some unsuspecting merchant, said merchant would just surrender upon hearing Tatsumi's name. Handy, that.

Hidetora was a different case. The two of them were looking for a carpenter to repair Takayuki's cottage and they found him at the marketplace, offering his carpentering services. Hidetora and Tatsumi hit it off almost immediately and soon joined their merry band of theives. Soul brothers, Takayuki thought. Equally dense, equally idiotic, equally strong.

But equally loyal and kindhearted, even if they don't show it.

"After this I'll be out," Hidetora stretched. "An old lady asked me to help rebuild her cottage. That last storm shook it around a bit."

"You're still sitting in the market offering to be a handyman?" Tatsumi chuckled. "You're hopeless."

"It's not like we get to rob people every day," Hidetora fake-punched Tatsumi. "Gotta do something with my time... unlike you, you bum."

"Aaah?" Tatsumi twitched. "Better not do anything than spend all my earnings on women, you lecher."

"Shhh," Takayuki suddenly got down and laid flat on the ground. "I hear something."

The other two automatically followed suit. At first there was no change to the scenery below, but presently there came the sound of clanking wheels and bells, followed by hooves. And what a sight it was!

For a moment, even the two clunkerheads were stunned. And then Hidetora found his voice thought it was but an urgent whisper. "Oi! You said it's a merchant caravan carrying silk and spices!"

Takayuki gulped. "Well, I guess my info isn't quite right is it?"

"Damn right it isn't," Tatsumi was viciously kicking Takayuki. "That procession is St. Ishiyama's!"

The procession below consisted of eight horsemen flanking a covered carriage, all in pure white and shining gold. The St. Ishiyama emblem was on all the flags, pennants and saddle-covers, and that alone told the bandits what procession it was –

A royal procession.

"Might be the King in there," Hidetora muttered. "Or the princess. They got a princess, right?"

"Quite a few, if rumors be told." Takayuki squinted and suddenly whipped out a pair of binoculars. "I hear they're all drop-dead gorgeous too, heheheheh…"

"This is a waste of time," Tatsumi slowly backed away and Hidetora followed suit. "This is just not our day, man."

Meanwhile Takayuki whistled when he caught a glimpse of the passenger in the carriage. "Whoa, she's a beaut…" And then he frowned slightly.  _Something's not quite right with her costume…_

He looked again. And then raised his eyebrows his surprise. "Well I'll be damned… oi, Oga! Toujou!" Upon noticing they had left him, he quickly scrambled after them.

* * *

 

She had been traveling through the night and her whole body was stiff and sore. But she didn't dare to stop traveling, afraid that they were right behind her. Baby Belze slumbered on, safe and warm in his blanket. She took a moment to study her charge, wishing he would (by some miracle) open his eyes.

"Milady!"

Hilda forced herself to sit upright as the bird form of Alaindelon approached her.  She had left him to divert her pursuers, and if Alaindelon is here... "You succeeded, Alain Delon?"

"Yes, milady. But you musn't let down your guard for they will be searching for you."

"Ha." She frowned slightly. "I can already imagine what trouble they're stirring in the capital. If I know Isabella well, she will have proclaimed me a traitor and a kidnapper for running away with the prince. By the time the King and Queen return, there will be no hope left for me."

"But milady, why did you run?" Alain Delon landed on the Akbaba to rest his wings. "If you had stayed in the capital, when His Majesty returns he can find a way to lift the sleeping curse on the prince without a Channeler."

"You know who cursed the prince," She said sharply. "Salamander will never admit to it and accusing him doesn't do any good either because without a Channeler, he will never wake up. No, we must find the Channeler, wake the prince and then return to Makai."

Alaindelon looked contemplative. "Milady, what if we never find the Channeler?"

Hilda's eyes darkened and she gripped the prince tighter. "Then we never return," She said in a low voice; "If that's what it takes to protect the Young Master."

The Akbaba suddenly gave a lurch and Hilda grabbed onto the reins. "Whoa! What is wrong!"

Alaindelon jumped off the bird and eyed it anxiously. "I fear it is fatigued, milady. We have flown it further than it has ever done before," He looked down at the ground, surveying the terrain. "I do not even know where we are."

Hilda grit her teeth as the Akbaba gave another violent lurch and screeched. "Alaindelon!" She snapped; "Transform into something bigger!"

"But M-Milady I cannot carry you even if I do," He stammered and she hissed. "Not me, the prince you fool!"

Alaindelon instantly shape-shifted to a large black eagle and grabbed the sleeping Belze while Hilda tried to regain control of the failing Akbaba. But all her efforts seemed for naught for the bird gave one last squawk and fell out of the sky. Alain Delon could only watch in horror as his mistress plummeted to the ground. "Miss Hilda!"

* * *

 

"Oi you two, wait up!" Takayuki caught up with them and gasped for breath. "That girl in the carriage, she's not a St. Ishiyama princess!"

Hidetora and Tatsumi exchanged looks and then back at Takayuki. "So?" They asked in unison.

 _For once_ , Takayuki clenched his teeth in irritation;  _for once can you two keep up with the news?_   "She's wearing the royal colors of Touhoushinki, you dolts. You know, the four allied states of the north?"

Their blank gazes indicated that both men had no idea what Takayuki was prattling on about, so he was forced to elaborate. "The four allied states of the north borders sits between Ishiyama and Makai. I hear one of the states is ruled by a woman, a really beauty."

"So you think the girl is the carriage is her?" Tatsumi asked slowly, processing this new information.

"Who else could it be? Royal carriage, royal procession, ergo royalty," Takayuki laid out his reasoning. "You think those stuck-up snobs from St. Ishiyama would let just anybody to ride in a royal carriage?"

Hidetora was about to answer that when he caught sight of something in the sky. He blinked and shaded his eyes to see better. "… What is that?"

"What?" Tatsumi followed his line of vision and squinted. "… Looks like someone falling…"

The three friends were stock still, following the falling figure. It was Takayuki who snapped out of it first. "Shit he's gonna die damnit!" Takayuki suddenly screamed and the trio began running to intercept the falling man.

"Milady!" Alain Delon screeched as he kept alongside Hilda in her descent. She had long pushed away from the Akbaba and was free falling to her death – but not if she could help it. Uttering chants, she regulated the flow of power in the air to cushion her fall, but it could only do so much. She managed to slow her descent somewhat though the ground was still coming up pretty fast. "Alaindelon, pull away!" She shouted. "The prince! Keep him airborne!"

Alaindelon had nothing to say to that. Giving an eagle's cry, he drew back and watched his mistress fall. Hilda meanwhile had closed her eyes in fear.  _I never imagined this would be the way I die._ Gritting her teeth, she braced for impact –

And got the wind knocked out of her before crashing to the ground and scraping to a halt. Momentarily stunned, all she could register was that she was clamped in the jaws of a dragon, her body hurt and there was a painful ringing in her ears…

But she was still alive.


	3. Hilda The Sword And Shield

**Grow On You**

**Chapter 3**

~ Hilda; Sword and Shield ~

* * *

 

 

" _Hilda, that is enough."_

_The diminutive twelve-year old drew back to allow her opponent to rise. Their mentor, an aged man who sported a gnarled cane patted her firmly on the shoulder for a job well done. Her opponent bowed stiffly to her in acknowledgement of defeat._

_"You are ready, I feel. The royal palace will be lucky to have you."_

_Luck has nothing to do with it, she thought. I work hard and train every day. It is simply natural to be selected if you fulfill all the requirements. Is that not the way the world goes?_

" _Congratulations, Yolda!"_

_Hilda looked up across the courtyard to see her twin sister, Yolda standing above her own defeated opponent. Dimly she felt a flitter of pride; so Yolda has passed too. Yolda's friends, Isabella and Sachura crowded around her while laughing and jumping in delight. The sight made Hilda frown slightly.  She had heard of those two, how they whispered untruths about Yolda and her.  But Yolda loved them and in her eyes they could do no wrong.  Hilda was the nasty one who wanted to separate her from her friends._

" _It is unfortunate, however," Her master had continued speaking and Hilda forced herself to pay attention. "What is it, master?"_

" _At the moment Prince En requires only three servants. I feel it is unfair to separate Yolda with her friends, don't you think? Would it be alright if you are assigned elsewhere, Hilda?"_

_So they won't be serving the same master, Hilda thought with a twinge of disappointment. Ever since they first enrolled in the academy she had Yolda had never been together in a class, ever. She had hoped that when they graduated, they would serve together. But…_

_Seeing Yolda laugh and hug her friends, she forced her own feelings away. They had never been close; things would be alright just as they are. "It is alright, Master," She said softly. "I do not mind."_

It is Fate's hand, she reflected. She had always been the better fighter, the better strategist. But she never expected to be assigned to the Queen while Yolda, Isabella and Sachura were assigned to the newly born Prince En. In effect, she outranked her sister by miles and Yolda never forgave her for that. Yolda grew out her hair and wore it down as opposed to Hilda's tight bun. While Hilda swept her hair to the side, covering one eye Yolda made hers middle parting. Hilda adopted a demure attire and Yolda defied it by flaunting her assets as much as she could. Hilda used a sword, Yolda went for a staff.

And for years, both sisters exchanged nothing but terse greetings.

The tension died somewhat when Prince Beelzebub was born and Hilda was reassigned to the little prince, but flared again when it was discovered that Prince Belze hid a power reserve that rivaled his brother's, equalling the king's eventhough he was but an infant. Thus the King declared Prince Belze to be the next in line despite Prince En being the older of the two. Once again Yolda pushed her sister away, believing that Hilda had planned for all this.

And now…

The 'dragon' groaned and with a jolt Hilda realized it was but a man, and his 'jaws' were in fact his arms holding her tightly to him. He had taken the brunt of the fall; that much she could tell judging by the way he was hissing in pain. She herself sustained little more than scratches, but the cumulative pain and strain of the past days began to make itself known in her limbs.

"Oga!" Another man came up. This one was smaller, more feminine. "Oga, are you okay? Oi!"

"Great," The man named Oga groaned and slowly released his vice hold on Hilda, sitting up with difficulty. "Don't shout idiot Furuichi, my head hurts."

Takayuki took a moment to size up Tatsumi's 'catch'.  _This must be my lucky day,_  he thought almost gleefully. First the Touhoushinki princess, now a blonde bombshell! Never mind that said blondshell still clutched Tatsumi's tunic like her life depended on it. "Anyone will tell you tackling a falling object is an idiotic thing to do," Takayuki admonished him as he inspected his comrade for injuries. Though he had seen Tatsumi handle three bulls with nothing more than scratches, the man had never tried to dive-tackle a falling girl before. "You're just bruised, thank the stars," He then turned to Hilda and held out his hand to inspect her. "Are you alright, Miss – "

"Don't touch me," She snapped, slapping his hand away and as if realizing her hypocrisy, released her hold on Tatsumi's front. She frantically looked around. The prince, where was Prince Belze?

"Dude, I caught us dinner," Hidetora called out as he approached them, happily swinging an eagle in one hand. The eagle was out cold. In his other hand he carried…

"Young Master!" Hilda gasped and stumbled to her feet. Or at least she  _tried._ Her trembling knees gave way and she landed ungainly on the ground, gasping in surprise. Hidetora arched an eyebrow. "This yours, lady?" He handed Prince Belze to her and she cuddled it tightly. Thank goodness he appeared to be unharmed…

"You caught the titch, but not that?" Takayuki pointed to the large shadow of a bird flying away. With a surge of anger Hilda realized the Akbaba had not been tired at all – it was simply faking! She angrily berated herself for being outwitted by a bird.

Alaindelon was slowly coming to. When he realized he was held by the neck, he quickly transformed into a snake and slithered out of Hidetora's grasp, much to the man's shock and horror. "Snake!" He screeched and leapt away. "Get it away from me!"

Hilda found her strength and got to her feet. "Alaindelon," she held out her hand and the shapeshifter obeyed, turning itself into a sword. Tatsumi got to his feet and glared warily at her swordpoint. "Y'know, it isn't that hard to say 'thanks'."

"I never asked you to save me," She said shakily. "I could have survived the fall on my own without your help."

"Riiiiiight," Hidetora's gaze lowered to her shaking knees. Still he made no move to approach her – the way she held her sword bespoke one who had undergone swordsmanship training. "Look lady, if you're okay then – "

His words stopped short when he noticed Hilda's sway. Alaindelon immediately shifted back to human form and caught her before she dropped to the ground. "Miss Hilda?"

Takayuki stared at the obstinate woman for a moment. "I think she needs a medic. If you go over the hill, there's a road that will take you to the capital."

Alaindelon looked down at Hilda, who was pale and breathing shallowly. "I cannot do that," He managed. "Carrying Miss Hilda is beyond my capabilities."

Hidetora raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Takayuki. "We can't take her either. But…"

"How about Ishi village?" Takayuki suggested. "It's not much further and we could probably find a medic…"

"Anywhere that doesn't hang up our wanted posters is game with me," Tatsumi rubbed his sore neck and stared at Hilda. Even in her weakened state she still had the audacity to glare at him. "You're bandits?" She asked hoarsely. "Unhand me. I need no help from knaves."

Tatsumi tsk-ed and without warning took her from Alaindelon, half-supporting her while she held Prince Belze in her other arm. She was about to protest but was silenced by his glare. "Shut up. I'm not happy about this either so don't think you're the only one with problems, lady."

Takayuki laughed and Hidetora shrugged. "Let's get going man, I got a cottage to repair."

_Your Majesty,_  Hilda thought dimly as she began walking with Tatsumi's support;  _Your son has fallen into the company of thieves. But…_  She closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment of relief;  _We are safe._


	4. Enter Lamia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're up to chapter 4 now. As noted earlier there are some plot points that had to be revised for coherency (I've never written a fic this long and after re-reading it I went "WHY DID I WRITE THAT"). So here we go!

**Grow On You**

**Chapter 4**

~ Enter Lamia ~

_She had no inkling of any foul play when she entered the Prince's bedchambers that morning. The gauzy drapes that concealed the sleeping infant was drawn and the fire was just smoldering embers.  The night nurse was strangely asleep in her chair.  Hilda raised an eyebrow and was about to wake her up but the woman started and gasped when she saw Hilda.  "Lady Hilda! My apologies!"_

_Hilda nodded and approached the prince.  "Are you unwell, Dana?"_

_Dana seemed slightly unfocused - and that was what put Hilda on edge.  "Dana?"_

_"I..." She frowned.  "It is strange, Lady Hilda.  I was not tired and yet now I can barely keep my eyes open.  Oh..." She pressed a hand to her forehead._

_Hilda pulled the cot drapes aside and looked at Prince Belze, noting the prince's regular breathing. While it was not unusual for the Prince to sleep deeply, she had felt something… strange about it. Pushing the drapes aside, she carefully gathered the Prince into her arms. "Young master," she shook him gently._

_Nothing. Not even a gurgle._

_Alarm crept into her heart and she shook the prince a little harder. "Prince Belze? Prince!"_

_"Prince Belze?" Dana was pale now._

_His irresponsiveness confirmed her fears. With an angry turn of heel, she stormed out of the room and headed straight for Prince En's wing of the castle._

_At the entrance Salamander and Naga, two of Behemoth's Pillar Squad halted her. "What business do you have with His Highness?"_

" _Move aside," she snapped but they remained unmovable. "Watch your words, nursemaid," Naga said icily. "You're just Prince Belze's caretaker, not the Queen's personal maid."_

" _So don't try to pull rank on us," Salamander smiled mockingly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I need to see Prince En," She said with enforced calm. "Let me pass."_

" _Oh, is the little prince not waking up?" Salamander leaned close to Prince Belze and Hilda took an involuntary step back. There was something off about Salamander's sly smile…_

_And then it hit her. "You cursed him," She whispered. "You put a sleeping curse on the prince!"_

" _Now, now, don't go around hurling accusations like that Hilda," His smile was getting bigger now. "Just because we won't let you see the Prince doesn't make us baddies, you know."_

_She wanted to say something – anything! But held her tongue and stalked off in another direction. Naga watched her retreat and arched an eyebrow. "Where do you think she's going?"_

" _To see Dr. Folcass, probably." Salamander chuckled. "But the good doctor won't be able to help her this time, I'm afraid."_

_She made it to the infirmary without incident, bursting in on the good doctor in his study.  "Doctor Folcass! The prince is not waking up!"_

_He seemed only mildly concerned, but his frown deepened as he probed the prince.  "This is a very simple but potent sleeping curse.  It has a very simple break... under normal circumstances."_

_"What?" She demanded tersely. Folcass hesitated for a second before noting; "A Channeler can break the curse if one can synchronise with the prince's wavelength."_

_That made her heart stop.  "... No."_

_Folcass looked up at her as she backed away.  He could see the gears in her head turning.  "Hilda?"_

_She held on to the swaddling tightly.  Prince Belze - Salamander that sick monster - she had to protect -_

_"Doctor Folcass!" A servant had rushed into the room.  "We need assistance! Dana is unconscious! General Salamander is calling for you!"_

_Dana.  Hilda instantly recalled the maid's pallor and realized the nursemaid had probably been poisoned._

_Hilda was being **framed.**_

Hilda woke up with a jolt and sat up, wincing at the pain. It wasn't anywhere specific; her whole body ached. Muscles screamed in protest as she swung her feet off the bed and stood up, catching sight of her reflection in a full-length mirror. Her uniform was gone, instead she was garbed in a rough cotton shift. Looking around in alarm, she couldn't find her clothes anywhere… and she was in a strange room. Alone.

Panic seized her. Prince Belze!

There was a knock on the door and a pink-haired girl tentatively poked her head in. "Are you awake, miss?"

Hilda roughly pulled the door open, pushing the girl aside. "Where is the Young Master?"

"Tone it down, will ya?" Tatsumi's annoyed voice made her stop. She spotted him sitting at a table, clearly having his morning meal.  Hilda stormed over to him with a furious glare. "Where is the Young Master?"

Tatsumi picked his ear disinterestedly, idly chewing his bread. "He's having breakfast."

Her eyes widened until they were round like two saucers. For a fleeting moment Tatsumi thought if he tapped the back of her head, they'd fall out!

"W-What did you say?" She stammered.

He grinned. " _Juuuuust_  kidding. He's sleeping with Toujou. O'er there – OI!" He narrowly avoided a punch and straightened up again with a frown. "You're not a morning person are you?"

"Insensitive fool!" she hissed as she ran towards Hidetora's room. Tatsumi blinked and then chased after her. "Oi! You can't go in there! Toujou – "

Too late, Hilda had kicked the door open and rushed in. He caught up with her only to find her rooted at the foot of the bed, face as red as a tomato. " – sleeps in the nude," Tatsumi finished lamely.

Indeed the brawler was haphazardly snoring away with nothing on him - not even a handkerchief to cover his modesty. The infant was nestled in the crook of one arm while still swathed in his blanket, oblivious to the current situation.

Hilda slowly turned around and stared at Tatsumi. "… Please take the Young Master," She said woodenly after a very pregnant pause.

Tatsumi looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He scooped up the baby nestled in Hidetora's arm and gave it to her. "Look, you were out cold and we didn't want the babe to disturb you if he woke up. So Toujou offered to look after him while you slept."

She cast a sidelong glance at Tatsumi as she walked out of the room, making sure not to turn around too far. "There is no danger of that. The Prince cannot wake up."

Tatsumi frowned slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  _What does she mean by that? Ah... women._

"Miss Hilda?"

Hilda looked up to see the pink-haired girl shifting uncomfortably in the hallway. She promptly remembered her earlier rudeness. "I'm sorry for pushing you earlier. I hope you're not hurt."

"Oh no, I'm fine…" She trailed off as she stared at the baby. "A sleeping curse?"

Tatsumi raised his eyebrows. "A what?"

"How do you know that?" Hilda narrowed her eyes and held Prince Belze tighter, taking a step back. "Who are you?"

Takayuki, attracted by the commotion had appeared. "What's all this racket?"

"Answer me!" Hilda roared and lifted her hand, crackling with magic.

" _SHUT UP!"_

Everyone visibly flinched at the angry roar and turned to see the source – and Lamia promptly shrieked; "PERVERT!" and ran away in embarrassment.

Hidetora stood at his doorway blinking grouchily,  _bare as the day he was born_. "Can't you see people are tryin' to sleep here?"

Takayuki was stunned. Tatsumi was about to say something when he noticed Hilda was shaking, and the energy ball in her hand was actually getting  _bigger_. "You…" She trembled in fury; "You indecent fool!"

Tatsumi instantly held her back, keeping her hand up and away from the unsuspecting Hidetora. At the same time Takayuki quickly pushed Hidetora inside and slammed the door after him, screaming; "Put on some clothes!  _Clothes!_ "

"Calm down! Calm- _down_!" Tatsumi struggled with Hilda, and after a few minutes she gave in and dismissed the energy ball, breathing heavily. After making sure she wasn't about to blow a hole in the wall, he gingerly let her go – and she promptly dropped to her knees. Alarmed, Tatsumi held her steady. "You crazy woman. You just woke up and lost your temper like a banshee. Do you have a deathwish or something?"

"… I don't want to hear that from you," Hilda mumbled, cursing herself for being so weak. Fool, fool. "The medic girl, where is she?"

Tatsumi hollered for Lamia and she came after making sure Hidetora was nowhere in sight. After assessing Hilda's state, she produced a vial filled with clear liquid. "Take three drops with a glass of water. It'll restore your energy. But I still advise you to rest in bed the whole day."

"And the young master?" She asked hoarsely. "Can you do something about the curse?"

Lamia looked troubled by this. "There must be a condition, isn't there? Until you fulfill the condition, the baby won't wake up."

Tatsumi watched the blonde woman closely. The despair in her emerald eyes contrasted so starkly with her fierce nature that for a moment he almost believed she would burst into tears.

Almost.

"Is that so…" She said weakly. "Then Dr. Folcass is right… there is no way to break the curse without the right Channeler."

"How is Doctor Folcass these days?"

"He is quite all right," Hilda frowned. "And how do you know Dr. Folcass?"

"He was my mentor," Lamia beamed and then blinked. "Wait… that would mean you're from Makai palace!"

For the first time, Tatsumi saw Hilda straighten up proudly with a smile on her face. "I am Hildegarde, a royal nursemaid," She then uncovered the blanket so that Lamia could see the infant properly; "And this is Prince Kaiser de Emperana de Beelzebub IV, heir to the throne of Makai."

* * *

 

Salamander stood still as the keeper of the Akbaba squad finished his report. Curtly dismissing the soldier, he returned to Prince En's chambers to find Yolda waiting. "What news?" She asked simply.

"The Akbaba dropped them somewhere in the southern region, near the capital St. Ishiyama," Salamander looked thoughtful. "It could not determine if they were alive or dead when it flew off."

Yolda's brow creased slightly. While falling from a great height was enough to kill most people, she somehow had a feeling her sister would not be thwarted by gravity. "And you believe they are dead?"

"... That's difficult to say isn't it?" Salamander smiled. "You and I know that Hilda is much more powerful than she lets on. She can still be alive and looking for a Channeler even as we speak."

"... I will send some men to that area then," Yolda put her hands on her hips. "Listen, until we can confirm their deaths we shouldn't let Lord En know. Let him think we're still searching."

"And what if they're not?" Salamander returned mildly. "What if, as you say, Hilda is still alive and kicking?"

"Then we bring her in," Yolda's eyes hardened; "And make her pay for her betrayal."


	5. Truths And Lies

 

Lamia, in her own way was sneaky. She told Hilda that the medicine would restore her strength but neglected to mention that it was a powerful sleeping draught. Thus the nursemaid quickly fell asleep after consuming it and Lamia gently set the sleeping prince next to her before returning to the kitchen, where the others were waiting.  She allowed herself a second for her gaze to take them in - the dense and unpredictable Tatsumi, the brutal but gentle giant Hidetora and the straight man to their antics, Takayuki.

She still couldn't fathom it.

"So… how did you three idiots end up with the prince?" Lamia sat backwards on a chair and leaned forwards. Takayuki scratched his chin, smiling uneasily. "How to begin?"

"They fell out of the sky," Hidetora said in way of explaining.

"Off a giant bird," Tatsumi added as if it made things crystal clear.

Lamia twitched but held her ground. She had known the men for a few years now and no longer gave in to the urge to kick them for every idiotic remark they made, but it was a hard battle _every single time_. "I mean," she said slowly; "How did you end up bringing them back _here_?"

The two brawlers exchanged looks as if saying; 'You say it'. The staring match ended with Hidetora's loss and he reluctantly turned back to Lamia. "Lady was injured," He shrugged. "B'sides, she had a baby. We couldn't just leave her."

"Eh-hem, if I may…" A deep voice made everyone jump in surprise. Takayuki gaped at Alaindelon, who now stood behind his chair. "What the – where did you come from?"

"I am Miss Hilda's servant.  Her weapon, at times,"  Alaindelon introduced himself. "Bathin de Emuna Alaindelon, or simply Alaindelon if you like. I have faithfully served Miss Hilda ever since she became a royal maid."

"Where the heck did you come from!?" Takayuki demanded again.

"Through the window," Alaindelon gestured.  "I was a bird earlier."

"A Shapeshifter huh?" Lamia peered at him with interest. "I thought the Shapeshifter bloodline is extinct."

"Almost," Alaindelon said proudly; "But not yet. But please let me explain why Miss Hilda is with the Prince so you may understand our plight better."

"A bedtime story, whoopie," Tatsumi muttered as he slumped down in his chair. Alaindelon ignored him and began his narrative:

"It is tradition that the throne of Makai be inherited by the eldest son to the King. Currently the eldest son is Prince En, fifteen years of age. Until Prince Belze was born there was no doubt that he would succeed the throne and he grew up with that belief, becoming rather... entitled.

"Prince Belze's birth changed everything, however. Unlike his brother En, Prince Belze was born with a vast reserve of power almost equal to the current King - which is certainly impressive.  King Beelzebub the Third then decided to change the ascension order - upon his death, instead of Prince En, it will be Prince Beelzebub the Fourth who will take the throne.  This of course angered Prince En. Though Prince En cannot harm Prince Belze directly, he can use other means to stop Prince Belze from ascending the throne."

"The sleeping curse?" Lamia guessed and the Shapeshifter nodded. "Indeed. Under Prince En's personal army is a man named Salamander who specializes in curses. Lady Hilda believes that he had cast a spell on Prince Belze with the condition that until the prince finds a suitable Channeler and synchronizes with him, the Prince will never wake up."

"So... just find this Channeler guy and get things sorted." Hidetora picked his ear.  "Why the mess?"

Alaindelon smiled wryly.  "That is exactly the problem.   _There is no Channeler who can synchronize with the prince._ Our Royal Channeler, the very best of the best himself gave up on him."

Tatsumi suddenly snorted. "Okay, why didn't Hilda just beat the shit out of Sally and get it over with? The guy must know how to undo his curse."

The whole table smothered snickers at Tatsumi's impromptu nickname for Salamander. Alaindelon shook his head with a troubled look. "Although Miss Hilda is sure that Salamander is the one who cursed the prince, she has no proof. The Sleeping curse is, while uncommon, is not unheard of. Should she wrongly accuse him, she could be imprisoned or worse, killed. Currently the King and Queen are both in absentia and Prince En is in charge of ruling. Until the King and Queen returns, she knows her life and the Prince's is in danger, so she fled Makai."

"You let a fifteen-year old rule a  _country_." Hidetora stated this with disbelief. "Are you all idiots?"

"Prince En is not ruling alone, of course," Alaindelon despite all still defended the belligerent prince. "He has advisors at his side; however the ones that he trusts the most are his personal entourage; Yolda, Izabella, Sachura and the general of his Pillar Squad, Behemoth."

The whole table was silent for a moment, digesting this information. To Takayuki it was clear that they had somehow stepped into a tangled mess. The sooner Hilda recovered the better.

"I didn't know Prince En would turn out to be such a brat," Lamia sighed. "When I left the palace he was such a cute and sweet-tempered baby."

Tatsumi stared at her for a long time, and finally he leaned forward. "Oi Lamia. Just how old are you, exactly?"

Both Takayuki and Hidetora nodded, the strangeness of her words finally sinking in. Lamia grinned in her sixteen-year old face. "Finally realized it? You three really are idiots. I'm twenty-nine this year."

There was a pause. And then:

" _NO SHIT?_ "

"You're older than me!" Hidetora gaped.

"It must be the result of the healing arts," Alaindelon stroked his moustache. "Nobody knows how old Dr. Folcass is, but he has served both King Beelzebub II and III and still looks like a thirty-year old man."

"I finished my training with Dr. Folcass when I was fourteen," Lamia giggled. "I didn't actually notice that I wasn't aging until about five years later, when I realized I still fit my old clothes."

"It is likely you left just before Miss Hilda entered the royal service," Alaindelon offered; "Hence she did not recognize you."

"Well that's enough about me. So you're looking for a Channeler?" Lamia stretched in her chair. "Back when I was training with Dr. Folcass I heard a something about a Royal Channeler who defected to Touhoushinki. It's been fifteen years, but you might want to see if she's still around."

"Which state of Touhoushinki?" Takayuki asked. Lamia scratched her chin as she tried to recall it. "I think it's Reddo Teiru... but I'm not really sure."

Oga muttered something and got up.  "Gonna take a leak." He announced and slouched away.

"Gotta go see that old lady about a cottage," Hidetora too rose from the table and looked at Alaindelon. "Look, we don't mean anything bad but this shit is way above our heads."

"We understand," Alaindelon said simply. "Miss Hilda does not wish to involve you in our problems either, so you may rest at ease. We will depart when she has sufficiently recovered."

Lamia treaded water for a moment, thinking. "Well if you want to give my idea a go... Entering Reddo Teiru is almost impossible for men, unless you have permission from someone really high up. Any ideas?"

Takayuki stared at her for a moment and slowly a scheming smile blossomed on his face.

"I think I do have an idea, actually."


	6. Spider's Web

" _Hildegarde, come here."_

_The queen's guard got up from her post and approached the King. "Yes, Your Majesty?"_

_The King slowly opened the door to the Queen's chambers and pointed out to the sleeping monarch. In the dim light Hilda could make out the shape of a baby nestled in the queen's bosom. There was something so poignant, so ethereal about the scene that for a moment she struggled to breathe._

" _That is my son, Beelzebub the Fourth." There was pride, great pride in the King's voice. "And soon he will be your new master, Hildegarde."_

_She looked up at him, surprised. "Me? But what about the Queen?"_

" _Ah, I think Zen can shoulder that responsibility easily. More importantly Hildegarde, this boy will be a great king. I can feel it. I want him to be raised by the best… and that is you." The King patted her head proudly, much like a parent would._

_Her heart fluttered at the praise and she swiftly kneeled, head bowed. "This Hilda is truly honored by your trust, Your Majesty." She clenched Alaindelon, sheathed in her belt._

_  
"I swear upon my life that I will devote all my being to the Young Master. Never will I fail you!"_

_The King's pleased smile was all the encouragement she needed. She took another peek at the new prince. Her master._

" _Prince Belze," Her eyes shone in happiness._

Tatsumi watched her stir. The sleeping draught that Lamia gave her was strong stuff; she awakened not once since she fell asleep yesterday afternoon. That aggravated Tatsumi - he had given up his nice comfy bed so she could rest. He had tried sleeping in Hidetora's room but the brute snored like a foghorn. Takayuki's bed smelled of… well Tatsumi didn't want to think about it. So he ended up back in his own room, leaning against the door and watching that monster woman sleep.

After he returned from his walk earlier Lamia told him that Takayuki intended to ask for help from the Touhoushinki princess, who was currently visiting St. Ishiyama. That bothered him. One, because he couldn't enter St. Ishiyama without being handcuffed for the various crimes he had committed over the years. Two, because she wanted to go to Reddo Teiru.

Reddo Teiru. He frowned. He had never left Ishiyama in his life, but for some reason the name 'Reddo Teiru' gave him a bad feeling.  Should he really be nosing in their business anyway?

Leaning against the wall, his attention drifted to the conversation the others were having in the main room.

 

"So what is a Channeler, exactly?" Takayuki scratched his head. "I still don't get it."

Lamia took her time to figure out how to explain it. "Everyone has a certain soul frequency and wavelength," She started carefully. "When two powers collide the one with the stronger frequency and longer wavelength will win. Remember the energy ball Miss Hilda tried to throw to Toujou?"

"Like hell I can forget that," Takayuki sweat-dropped.

"That's a collection of her soul wavelength," Lamia nodded. "It's really difficult to explain to people who aren't magically trained but… it's enough to say that in this world there are people who can vary their soul wavelength to match other people. We call them Channelers. But even Channelers have limits to how far they can adjust their soul wavelength. It's likely that Prince Belze's soul frequency is so high that even the Royal Channeler can't match it. That's why Miss Hilda is trying to find one so that the sleeping curse can be broken."

"So you think this Ikaruga person can uh… match with the baby prince?" Takayuki ventured.

"It is possible. I heard from Dr. Folcass that her capabilities outshine even Lord Saotome's."

"Well I'll go and find info on the Touhoushinki princess."

"You're coming?" Lamia asked curiously. "But Oga and Toujou have flat-out refused to help."

"Reddo Teiru is a city of women. You think you can keep the great me away from such temptation?" Takayuki's insane grin even creeped Lamia out. "You perverted idiot, stay home!"

"Nuh-uh," Takayuki gloated. "I came up with the idea how to enter Reddo Teiru. There's no way you're leaving me out! Right, Alaindelon?"

"Lord Takayuki," Alaindelon's eyes shone. "You are our savior! Do accept this Alaindelon as your servant!"

"...? NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

Tatsumi allowed the conversation outside the door to drift into silence.  He shifted uneasily on the floor, suddenly envious of how comfortable Hilda looked sleeping on his mattress and his pillow, covered by his blanket. "Hurry up and get better, damn woman," He muttered crossly. "I want my bed back."

* * *

 

Dawn was breaking as Angelica walked into Dr. Folcass' office.  She had spent all night in the hospice, tending to the poor maid who was attacked the day before.  Dana had regained consciousness but unfortunately could not remember anything.  She was also so weak that Angelica half believed that she would die if she so much as sneezed.

Fortunately such a situation was no so dire that Doctor Folcass had to be present.  Despite holding the title of 'Palace Physician', he only actually attended to the royal family and most of the day to day work was handled by Angelica and her apprentices.  Doctor Folcass was more likely to be found in research, the field that he is absolutely unparalleled in.

He is also unparalleled at making a horrendous mess while working.  Angelica tut-tutted as she gathered up papers strewn all over the large worktable, stacked them up neatly and then moved about cleaning the jars and beakers in the sink.

It wasn't until she was done did she realize Doctor Folcass was still absent.  Usually he would come out of his room when he heard Angelica, if nothing else but to simply wish her good day.

She absently called out; "Doctor?"

She looked at the closed door leading to Dr. Folcass' private chambers. Once he gets into his research, he was known to not leave his room for days at end. Angelica walked up to the door and knocked. "Dr. Folcass? Do you have any dirty dishes or laundry you would like to take out?"

Silence.

She frowned slightly. He had seemed alright yesterday when she left the hospice to attend to Dana, but he was not there when she returned.  Could he be sick? She pondered on the discourtesy of trespassing his private chambers, but eventually she simply could not forgive herself if he really was sick and she had let him be. She found the spare key hidden behind a cabinet and unlocked the door.

What greeted her on the other side of the door was so gruesome that it tore a terrified scream from her throat.

_"Dr. Folcass!"_

Within five minutes of the alarm Prince En was roused and in the throne room, looking extremely annoyed. "What is going on?" He demanded to the people scurrying about. Sachura could only shrug helplessly.

Presently Yolda entered the chambers with the general of his Pillar Squad, Behemoth. "Tell me what's happening, Yolda," Prince En ordered.

Yolda glanced at Behemoth and answered; "Your Highness, Dr. Folcass' body was found in his office earlier."

"Dr. Folcass's body?" Prince En's eyebrows shot up. "You don't mean... he's... dead?"

"Yes," Behemoth said gravely. "We've interviewed his assistant, Angelica. She is a little hysterical and does not know anything, having last seen him before attending to the maid who was attacked yesterday morning.  _But_ a servant told us that he saw Doctor Folcass with Hilda right before she made her escape." He let the words hang in the air. But Prince En picked them up, igniting his temper.

"Hilda… so she killed Dr. Folcass?" Prince En was shaking with suppressed anger now.

"Given what we know, it is... very likely." Behemoth said gravely.  "I imagine Doctor Folcass may have tried to stop her, but..."

"Has Hecatos and Graphel returned with news?" Prince En demanded.

"Not yet, Your Highness," Yolda hesitated and Prince En gave a shout of anger. "Find them! If they're alive I want Hilda brought back to be punished!"

"Of course, Your Highness.  We will spare no expense to capture this vile woman," Behemoth bowed and left the chambers.

No one noticed his satisfied smile.  


End file.
